Ed
Ed, born as Edward Arby Winters was one of the ferals in Malik's gang, albeit is still relatively young at only 24 years old. Like many of the members, he did not survive or complete the REVAMP program after being forced to enroll after the introduction of the Cease-fire. Prior to be dusted, he was also the father of a young son that he had as a teenager before he was Turned, who he continuously sends stolen money to and intended to Turn as well once he's of age. History Edward Winters was born in Belfast to a recently married couple, but was in fact raised by his devoutly Christian grandfather due to them having both died in a car crash aged only 24, albeit, in the Winters family given the majority of members tend to die before the age of 25 is not an overly young age to die. Following this, even early on in is childhood, Ed's life being raised by his grandfather was spent by him being taught about two things primarily: Christianity and how to run the iron smelting factory he is to inherit from him one day. There was no negotiation regarding either of these topics either, before he was even born Archibald (the grandfather) had determined that his firstborn grandson was to inherit the business after his own son, who could now no longer be heir due to his unfortunate demise. Ed was also just as, perhaps even more, bullied into Christian traditions and views as he was into being the heir. However, as a result of all this pushing and constant judging by his ever-watching as well as overbearing grandfather, whist initially complacent in following is grandfathers wishes, very early on Ed began to rebel against the life preordained for him. First of all, when he was still a child, it all began with very small acts of rebellion. He began not attending Sunday school, refusing to say Grace at the dinner table as well as any morning/evening prayers. At most, he would skip actual school or run away from home for a couple of hours. By the time he was a teenager though, when Ed ran away from home it was until the police brought him back. He no longer skipped school but stopped attending all together and much of his evenings he would spend partying, completely drunk with some of his friends, flirting with almost anyone who moved and began to wrack up a criminal record. He was also in fact fully aware he was ruining his life, but was so focused in spiting his grandfather, who refused to be proud of him even when he had tried to be the grandson he wanted, that he just couldn't bring himself to care enough to haul himself out of this self-destructive path. Especially when he was actually enjoying it. This stayed very much the same, with Ed making no effort to change his lifestyle at all, until he was 17, when one of his many very short-term partners, Calliope Liddell, becomes pregnant with his son Elijah Winters. On top of this, Callie also left the baby with Ed in an attempt to cover up him up, having already successfully covered up her pregnancy from all of her family. Albeit, unknown to Ed, she had very, very good reasons for why she did this. As a result Ed was now a single teenaged father, and Archibald, was furious that his great-grandson was born out of wedlock. He demanded that Ed got a job in the family factory, so he could at least provide for the brat he'd brought into the family, which Ed eventually agreed to. Although initially spiteful towards his son for effectively tethering him down for the rest of his life, Elijah, over the course of only three years became the most important thing for Ed in the entire world. For Elijah, he began to try get over what had become an addiction to the party lifestyle, for Elijah he worked as hard as he could at his grandfathers factory to provide for him, with Archibald refusing to spare a penny for a wedlock baby. For Elijah he'd try to be a decent father. He never completely got over the party lifestyle however, and this would end up being the death of him. One day, to celebrate St Patrick's day, a 20 year old Ed was invited to go to a party with some of his work-friends. Whilst initially reluctant, knowing that if he went he'd only end up getting completely drunk and slip, albeit only temporarily, into what he's been like pre-fatherhood, his colleagues were eventually able to convince him to go to the party with the rest of them, sure it would be alright to leave Elijah for one night. However, whilst initially it was just an unofficial work party with only people who worked at the factory there, as the night wore on more and more people began crashing it and joining in, and as that happened the party got more and more wild. By the time it was midnight, not only was Ed completely drunk as he knew he would get, but having heard about the party, Malik Vaccaria and his gang had crashed it. A packed party where most people were drunk was not only great fun, but also a great feeding ground. Ed, not realizing how dangerous the new arrivals were, not only greeted them, laughed with them or even just danced with them, but started drunkenly flirting with Malik. Although the attraction wasn't mutual, Malik played along with the flirtations regardless, to the extent where he let the human kiss him. The reason for this was actually not just because he enjoyed being flirted at, but also because it was advantageous for him. The gang had undergone a slayer attack not that long ago, and they were finally beginning to look into recruiting new members again. Then Ed came along, and unluckily for him, some of the gang had already displayed a liking for him. So, this kiss was advantageous for Malik because it allowed him to get close to the drunken breather's neck in a non-suspicious way (if someone was actually sober at the party still he didn't want to get caught, especially in case someone was a slayer), by kissing back, lower and lower down until he got to where Ed's neck was and bit him. To anyone watching, it looked like Ed was getting a hickey (a love-bite), and Ed himself was so drunk he'd assumed that was what was happening as well, albeit a very painful one. He didn't even particularly notice afterwards that he was beginning to change species, although the fact that he passed out not long later from a mix of blood-loss and alcohol contributed to that lack of realization. When he did finally come to again, he was horrified initially once he'd found out what had happened. His transformation was already almost complete, but not enough for any sort of vampiric nature to kick in, or, half-fang loyalty. As a result he to tried go back home, determined that it was just a nightmare of some sort and not really happening. But it became very evident very quickly that he wasn't. The streetlights were far too bright and hurting his eyes, something he passed of as being due to him being hung-over (he wasn't, the conversion had burned the alcohol off), but even he couldn't rationalize why he wasn't able to enter his own house, due to the fact that vampires need invitations to enter other peoples property. Or why, most heartbreakingly for him, when his grandfather did open up the door, the only thing that stopped a now completely Turned and starving Ed from attacking him was that he couldn't enter the building. As a consequence of this not only did his grandfather find out about vampires, and start incanting prayers to try banish the "demon" supposedly "possessing" his grandsons body away, but Ed also realized he could never go home. Once again a member of the Winters family had died before the age of 25. Not knowing what else to do, and also due to how his half-fang loyalty to Malik had kicked in with the bloodlust, he returned to the gang as they always knew he would, and learned to accept and even enjoy his new (although in some ways very similar to his pre-fatherhood days) lifestyle. Despite this though, he did miss his son and would send him stolen money supposedly from an "anonymous donor", and decided to see his son again once he was over 16 and Turn him as well. However, things did not go all to plan, and he in fact saw Elijah again much earlier than intended, in a way that would permanently traumatize the little boy. Three years later, one night whilst finishing off feeding on a breather, Ed was distributed to hear a small child's scream coming from behind him. After turning around to see the source of the noise, he was shocked to see a terrified 4/5 year old little boy in yellow wellies, wearing a far too big backpack, obviously having gotten lost. A little boy who also looked strangely familiar. Dropping the breather, Ed cautiously tried to approach the little boy, trying to convince him that he hadn't really seen anything and was just dreaming, desperately trying to hush him before the others in the gang, who possibly hadn't fed yet and were still hungry, heard the commotion and came to investigate. Although, unsurprisingly, given the vampire had blood on him and his fangs out, the boy was far from reassured, backing away from him, rambling about how one of his dreams had come true again. Whilst Ed did not particularly pay attention to these ramblings of a frightened child, he certainly did when they said "please don't eat me daddy". Stopped in his tracks, Ed immediately asked for confirmation if the child was Elijah, and when the child confirmed this he was stunned in silence. The father/son reunion however, did not last. Ed did not even get time to properly wonder how the child he'd left when he was only 2 had any idea what their dad looked like, (he would later dismiss this as being due to pictures), or how he'd somehow gotten out of Ireland and to where the gang currently were, being only 5, or perhaps most importantly, why his sons scent did not make him hungry in the slightest. None of this was even able to be considered, before he heard the some of the gang beginning to arrive, wondering what all the commotion was. Panicking, he simply, shoved a bin on top of Elijah and sat on it, doing his best to look casual when Clarissa Mountjoy and Malik all arrived at the scene, along with a pair of newer half-fangs of Malik's. This was a very hard task, especially given two out of four were some of the oldest members of the group. That and the fact he himself still had some lingering half-fang loyalty on Malik as well as a crush, that made it especially hard to lie to him. Luckily though, not only did Elijah stay quiet inside the bin, but Ed was able to successfully lie his way out of the situation. Unluckily though, the breather he had been draining was still partially alive, and the others, who were all very thirsty, decided to drain them before they began to Turn. The following commotion due to the feeding, whilst unseen by the hidden little boy, not all of his senses were blocked off, and he was fully aware of what was going on and the breathers terror as it occurred. This incident was an origin of Elijah's permanent fear of vampires, despite his young age. Following this, promising to follow the others shortly, he took a shaking Elijah out of the bin, saying how he had to go home and couldn't run away again. Despite his newly discovered fear of "biters" though, the child begged his dad not to leave, promising about how he'd find a way to "fix" his daddy so that he could come home and take him away from the "mean old grandpa". However, although it broke his heart, Ed couldn't do that. He was scared he's end up eating his little bot. So Elijah found himself being picked up and slung over Ed's shoulder, and suddenly being left outside a police station when he'd just barely begun to kick and scream about it. And just like that, father and son were separate once more. The following year The Cease-fire was introduced, and along with the rest of the gang Ed was forced to enroll the REVAMP program. Unfortunately though, he suffered the added difficulty of still only technically being a "baby vamp", who are notorious for having a hard time controlling their bloodlust. Even though he did try distracting himself from this, by fantasizing about the day he finally Turns and brings his son into the gang, it eventually became too much and he was one of the many members who were dusted by Vladimir Dracula after "falling off the wagon" (a slaughter which was confirmed to have happened by Malik in the YD tumblrs). This second and final death, again, occurred before he reached the age of 25. Trivia * Favourite blood type is A+. * He is openly bisexual, another reason he often clashed with his homophobic grandfather. * Has a strong crush on Malik, which is one of the reasons he is one of the group that are nearly always with him. * Another reason why is that he still had some lingering half-fang loyalty for him, despite having been a vampire for around 4 years now. * Both the prior mentioned reasons (especially half-fang loyalty) may also be what allows him to not hate Malik for taking him away from his son, as well as the fact he realizes Malik had not known that Ed was actually a dad. He's still a bit bitter though that he can't be with his kid anymore, but doesn't pin the blame on the guy who bit him. (Which he would be perfectly entitled to). * His goal to Turn his son once he's old enough was in fact unfortunately impossible as Elijah's mother was, unknown to Ed, a witch, making their son a half-warlock and thus immune to vampirism. * Everyone in his family except the very rare member (such as his grandfather) seems to die(becoming a vampire counts as dying) before the age of 25, to the extent where this fact is actually acknowledged, and the best they can do is try not to die and joke about there being a family curse. (This may or may not in fact be accurate) * Despite not being overly Christian himself, he was raised in a very, very, very devoutly Christian background and as such he knows several biblical verses and prayers. * He will very rarely recite these, usually either ironically, only under the guise of being ironic, or very, very quickly (in hopes he wont be heard) when very scared and/or nervous. * He still has a slight Irish accent, and does slip into a stronger one sometimes, usually when exited or talking very fast. * If drinking he prefers scotch. * Only current gang member that was born in Ireland, and Irish nicknames, often involving leprechauns, are a result of this. Category:Vampire Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Feral Category:Half-fang Category:Deceased